User blog:Eth3792/Cost analysis - v7.1
Introduction The adds the 2019 NASCAR Camaro, Camry, and Mustang, and 2 new NASCAR series in 2019 Season and NASCAR Exhibition. As the update is only 3 weeks long, and only one of the cars will required to 100% the new series, it should be a relatively light update for those who already own the Ferrari 812 Superfast. Some terms used in this post include: *Immediate bonuses: Bonuses immediately attainable after earning the car at LTS (or SE) upgrade level. *Short-term net: Sum of 1) cost of upgrades, 2) rewards earned, and 3) immediate bonuses. *Completion bonuses: Bonuses not attainable with LTS upgrades, but attainable with less than full upgrades. *Completion net: Sum of 1) short-term net, 2) completion bonuses, and 3) cost of upgrades to reach completion. *FU bonuses: Bonuses only attainable after fully upgrading (e.g. Exclusive Series). *FU net: Sum of immediate, completion, and FU bonuses and all upgrade costs. *Future bonuses: 100% bonuses for which this car is just one of the required cars. *Long-term net: FU (or completion) net plus future bonuses. *Net discount: Sum of the LTS (or SE) rewards and the (avoided) cost of buying the car. Limited Time Series Existing Cars Ferrari 812 Superfast Championship The Ferrari 812 Superfast is the only car capable of completing Superfast Supercars, with a required PR of 70.6—exactly what the LTS requires. Additionally, it has an Exclusive Series, so it will need to be FU'd eventually. *Minimum cost to finish: -538 (PR 70.6: -1 Suspension, Drivetrain) *LTS rewards: 80 , Ferrari 812 Superfast *Immediate bonuses (63 ): **Superfast Supercars - Just enough to complete all non-showcase tiers (88% = 39 ) **Festival of Ferrari - Can complete cup events up to tier 8, non-cup to tier 13 (52% = 24 ) *'Short-term net: -395 ' *FU cost: -190 *FU bonuses (110 ): **Exclusive Series (110 ) *'FU net: -475 ' *Future bonuses (58 ): **Superfast Supercars (100% = 27 ; need Exige 360 Cup and Huracán LP 610-4) **Festival of Ferrari (100% = 31 ; need LaFerrari and FXX K Evo + upgrades) *'Long-term net: -417 ' *Car cost: -600 *'Net discount: 680 (62% savings)' Cost-wise, while the immediate net of -458 makes it fairly expensive to go for this car, it's already less expensive than buying the car outright, even with the showcase discount. The final cost of the car with showcase discount would be -1,208 with (eventually) 231 bonuses; through the LTS, the final cost ends up becoming -728 with 311 bonuses. Series-wise, the upgraded car is necessary to complete Superfast Supercars, while it can reach 50% in Festival of Ferrari. There is also an Exclusive Series, which will be one of the cheapest ones for me to reach, at only -190 additional . Car-wise, it has mixed reviews; many racers say it's just another overpowered, under-handling Ferrari, while the experts say it's one of the best. I guess I'll find out how I like it when I drive it... Future-wise, I think it's unlikely to be featured in any more series in the near future; however, it may be used in WTTT in one of the next couple of updates, if only as the loaner or second car. If so, I should be able to pick up at least 50 or perhaps even 100 extra . Since this is the only car we already know about, this is the only one I'm able to fully consider right now. New Cars '19 Season Camaro ZL1, Camry, or Mustang Championship *Minimum cost to finish: -284 (PR 59.2: 3333333) *LTS rewards: 65 , and either Chevrolet Camaro ZL1 (2019), Toyota Camry (2019), or Ford Mustang (2019) *Immediate bonuses (37 ): **2019 Season: 37 (89%) *'Short-term net: -182 ' *Completion cost: -260 (PR 61.6: -1 Drivetrain, Suspension, Tires & Wheels) *Completion bonuses (26 ): **2019 Season: 26 (100%) *'Long-term net: -416 ' *Car cost: -500 (Note: not available after 2 April 2019) *'Net discount: -565 (58% savings)' Cost-wise, the short-term net for any one car is actually rather low at -182 . The second and third cars have an immediate cost of 219 , making for a total net of -620 for all 3. However, going for all 3 is rather redundant due to the fact that they only have one series, which any one of the cars can 100%. Series-wise, it's simply 2019 Season and will almost certainly stay that way. You can also earn 10 from NASCAR Exhibition, but this can be done for free until April 2nd. Car-wise, I like the NASCARs in general; their grip is nice, though greater than those of actual NASCARs (actually, this may no longer be the case with the new package this year...). The paint schemes are the main draw, and may be the entire reason I choose one car over the others. Future-wise, there's going to be a '19 NASCAR-exclusive WTTT in a couple weeks and... that's about all I expect from these cars in the future. Maybe an OMP round in the next update before they're locked in April? Exclusive Series v7.1 brings two Exclusive Series for two of the R3 cars added in : Nissan 240Z (S30) R3 Spec *Cost (from LTS): -178 *Cost (from scratch): -180 purchase, -271 upgrades *Rewards: +25 If you upgraded early and earned 300 in the Week 4 WTTT, instead of settling for B or C, this ends up being net +47 or +97 for you. However, I was stuck in C and foolishly didn't realize the car was a shoe-in for an ES (I realized partway through the next WTTT) and only earned 50 , making this ES a net -153 . Nissan GT-R (R35) R3 Spec *Cost (from series 100% upgrades): -495 *Cost (from LTS): -955 *Cost (from scratch): -805 purchase, -1440 upgrades *Rewards: +100 One of the most extreme Exclusive Series cost-wise. If you've already upgraded the car to complete Nissan GT-R (R35) R3 Spec World Series, you'll net -395 from going for the ES. If not, but you've already won the car, you'll net -823 after the +32 100% bonus in its bonus series. Best case scenario is that you've already fully upgraded and earned 300 from WTTT, in which case the overall cost of this car is reduced to a mere 843 . WTTT Week 7 - Aston Martin Vulcan, Ferrari FXX K Evo, Hennessy Venom GT As it turns out, the FXX K Evo does beat the Venom GT, and it's not even that close. Despite the better stats of the Venom, the FXX K Evo apparently has an advantage due to its active aero elements. I will be sticking to the loaner Vulcan, hopefully for E. Adjusted predictions for group placement: *Aston Martin Vulcan (loaned) **Unupgraded: F **R$ (1212121): F-E **FU (7453333; -688 ): D-C *Ferrari FXX K Evo: **Unupgraded: E-D **R$ (1111211): D **LTS (3333333; -540 ): B **FoF (5343344; -1,170 ): B-A **FU (5444344; -1,525 ): A *Hennessy Venom GT: **Unupgraded: E-D **R$ (1112111): E-D **BL (4443333; -765 ): C-B **FU (6443333; -995 ): B Week 8 - Mazda 787B, Jaguar XJR-9, Porsche 962C An interesting collection of closely-matched Endurance Prototypes. The Mazda has a grip advantage, while the Porsche has acceleration, and the Jaguar an incredible top speed. The track is Monza, which favors top speed over acceleration (though it doesn't favor grip), giving the Jaguar a slight advantage. I have none of these cars either, so I will stick to the loaner Mazda, hopefully getting into E. Predictions for group placement: *Mazda 787B (loaned) **Unupgraded: F-E **R$ (1112121): E-D **'91 (5443343; -825 ): C-B **FU (5543343; -950 ): C-B *Jaguar XJR-9 **Unupgraded: F-E **R$ (1112121): E-D **LTS (3333333; -495 ): D-B **'88 (5443343; -825 ): C-A **FU (5543343; -950 ): B-A *Porsche 962C **Unupgraded: F-E **R$ (1112121): E-D **LTS (3333333; -495 ): D-B **'88 (5443343; -825 ): C-A **FU (5543343; -950 ): B-A Week 9 - Toyota Camry (2019), Chevrolet Camaro ZL1 (2019), Ford Mustang (2019) As expected, the stats of these three cars are all but identical, so we will definitely see all three in group A. If it's either the Daytona Speedway or the Indy Speedway, the miniscule top speed advantage of the Camry may be what determines the winner. Predictions for group placement: *Toyota Camry (2019) (loaned), Chevrolet Camaro ZL1 (2019), or Ford Mustang (2019) (all 3 have identical costs): **Unupgraded: F-E **R$ (1111111): E-D **LTS (3333333; -284 ): D-C **'19 (5343343; -544 ): B **FU (5444344; -824 ): B-A Category:Blog posts